HOKI?
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Kadang mempunyai sahabat perempuan itu ada untungnya juga. Meskipun sering ia bersikap menyebalkan di hadapanmu. Waning: rate M for lemon!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

HOKI?

.

.

Pagi ini dia datang lagi. Awal pagi yang semula tenang kini ricuh dengan kedatangannya. Suara cempreng khasnya beradu dengan suara Itachi di bawah mengusik waktu liburku. Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu untuk menebus waktu tidurku yang berharga sirna karena keberadaannya.

Aku mengeram sembari menarik selimut mendengar suara panggilannya yang menyebalkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Tidak bisakah dia datang lebih siang lagi, atau tidak usah datang sekalian.

"Sasuke-_kun."_

Pura-pura tidak mendengar, kucoba untuk tetap memejamkan mata. Namun percuma ketika kurasakan dia malah menaiki tempat tidurku. Menarik selimut yang menjadi temeng terakhirku.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun, _aku kesepian di rumah dan sekarang malah Itachi-_nii _pergi."

Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa kesepianmu bocah. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya tidur. Titik.

Percuma saja ketika dia tak bisa menarik selimut yang kucengkram erat, dia malah menelusup dari bawak kakiku.

Sial.

Kusingkirkan selimutku kasar sebelum menatap wajahnya yang cengengesan ke arahku.

"Tidak bisakah kau tak mengganggu tidurku, Sakura, aku mengantuk."

Sakura melemparkan senyum ke arahku. Tubuh yang berbalut dress mini itu terlihat pertengger indah di antar kakiku.

Mendengus, ketika tangan itu malah bermain-main pada tubuh atasku yang tidak berbaju. Kurebahkan tubuhku lagi, berusaha memejamkan mata kembali tanpa menghiraukannya.

Namun, sial. Lagi-lagi Sakura berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan mengusik bagian bawahku. Shit!

Kuhadiahkan Sakura tatapan mautku, namun tetap saja percuma, perempuan ini telah kebal dengan segala sikap tidak bersahabatku. Akhirnya kubiarkan saja dia ketika kurasakan jemarinya menelusup diantara celah celana tidurku. Menelusuri bagian dari tubuhku yang bersembunyi di sana.

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan sentuhan itu seperti membuat aliran darahku bergerak cepat ke titik-titik pusat. Kuangkat bokongku ketika dia menarik celanaku turun dari tempatnya, setelah itu melemparkannya asal.

Kutatap ia. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum miring ke arahku dengan jemarinya yang memainkan milikku.

Haaahhh... Akhirnya kusenderkan tubuhku ke dipan tempat tidur. Menarik lenggannya agar Sakura duduk ke pangkuanku. Percuma saja aku meneruskan tidurku kalau Sakura tetap mengusikku.

Setelah menyamankan tubuh Sakura duduk di antara perutku dengan jarinya masih tidak mau meninggalkan milikku, ketarik drees yang tengah ia pakai. Melepaskan bra merah mudanya sekaligus sebelum kutangkupkan kedua tanganku untuk berolahraga sejenak di antara bukit mungilnya.

"Sebentar, Sasuke-_kun, _aku mau melepaskan celana dalam dulu. Tidak enak kalau sudah lembab dipake lagi nanti." Ia turun dari pangkuanku, namun langsung kembali menduduki setengah perutku dengan kasar. Dan itu membuatku lagi-lagi mendelik sesak ke arahnya.

Sakura nyengir lebar ke arahku. Dan aku tidak mau peduli ekspresi manja apalagi yang akan ia tampilkan. Mataku akhirnya kupejamkan sembari menikmati olahan daging kenyal di antara jemariku.

"Uhhh..."

Sakura mengeluh pelan ketika kuapit kuncupnya sebelum kutarik dengan kedua jariku. Hanya sekali sebelum kembali menikmati pijatan yang aku berikan padanya, bahkan ia hanya bersandar lemah pada dadaku. Kedua tangannya pun yang sebelumnya mengusik milikku telah ia tinggalkan.

"Lebih keras sedikit, Sasuke-_kun._"

Aku mendengus mendengar permintaannya, namun tak ayal kupenuhi juga pada akhirnya.

Sakura mulai bergerak gelisah dalam pangkuanku. Segera saja kukurung kedua kakinya di antara kedua kakiku. Kurasakan milikku mulai menunjukkan reaksi lebih ketika belahan basah milik Sakura bersinggungan dengan miliku.

Kutinggalkan sebelah puncak miliknya untuk menemukan oase lain milik Sakura.

Kutepuk-tepuk bagian tengah tulang di antara pertemuan kedua pahanya, sebelum menelusup mencari suatu lorong yang begitu aku hapal. Aku menyerinya merasakan lelehan basah yang menyambut jemariku di sana.

Kugelitik miliknya. Sakura yang sudah mulai terlena perlakuanku menoleh ke arahku sebelum menyambut kedua belah bibirku. Aku menurut ketika berkali-kali ia mengecap sepasang bibirku secara asal, bahka ciumannya tak jarangan meleset mencium pipiku.

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat dengan sebelah tanganku, berusaha memisahkan kakinya dengan kedua kakiku. Sakura menurut. Menikmati perlakuanku selanjutnya. Bahkan ia hanya terdiam ketika kusudahi kunjungan atas jemariku, dan sebaliknya kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Menyandarkan pucuk daguku pada puncak kepalanya.

Bau Sakura entah mengapa begitu nyaman kudekati. Meskipun kadang aku merasa kesal ketika Sakura tidak kunjung mendapatkan puncaknya atas perlakuanku. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa mangkanya ia tidak lalgi mudah untuk ditaklukan lagi. Dan itu sungguh membuatku tertantang untuk tetap memilikinya selamanya.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Menatap Sakura yang kini tertidur di dalam rengkuhanku. Menaikkan alis melihat dia bangun dari pelukanku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran melihatnya keluar dari selimut yang menjadi pelindung kami.

Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan mengobark-abrik laci belajarku. Entah apa yang di cari di sana.

"Nah, ketemu," pekiknya riang. Dan aku lagi-lagi menyernyit heran mendapati kamera digitalku berada di tangannya.

"Kau mau apa, Sakura?"

Firasatku buruk ketika tubuh polosnya menghampiriku lagi, menarik selimut yang semula menutupi tubuh bawahku.

"Sakura..."

"Hehehe... Cuma sekali kok, Sasuke-_kun._" Dia mendekatkan kamera itu padaku dan aku tahu apa yang dia minta.

Sakura letakkan kamera itu di meja samping tempat tidurku, menyetel timer sebelum kembali ke arahku.

Dia langsung merebakhan tubuhnya lengkap dengan kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Bahkan aku melihat celah di antar kedua pahanya. Aku meneguk ludah berat sebelum menatap ke arahnya yang tengah menarik perhatianku.

"Cepat tidur di atasku, Sasuke-_kun, _dan masukkan milikmu padaku." Aku hanya melonggo mendengar permintaanya, "Cepat! Timernya akan habis." Sakura menarikku di atasnya, dan tubuhku menegang ketika tonjolan dalam tubuhku terdesak memasuki wilayahnya.

Klik.

Aku tidak peduli ketika kilatan kamera itu menimpa kami, yang aku pedulikan raut wajah sayu Sakura yang sebelumnya terpampang di depan wajahku. Wajahnya merona merah dengan tebaran rambutnya di bantal yang tengah dia pakai. Sakura terlihat pasrah di depanku, dan itu membuat tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Napsuku bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa kukendalikan sebelumnya, bahkan telingaku terasa mendadak tuli ketika rengekan Sakura atas gerakkanku yang serba kasar tidak terkendali.

Sakura menamparkan kepalanya sembarang arah. Dia mencengkeram rambutku erat kala tubuhnya bergetar menerima rangsanganku. Kusambar bibirnya, dan kurasakan Sakura juga membalas ciumanku meskipun Sekilas sebelum ia terlepas pasrah kepadaku.

Batinku menjerit bangga. Membuat kobaran napsu pun semakin tidak terkendal. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi pasrah seakan Sakura milikku luapan naluri itu seakan terus bekerja untuk menyentuhnya.

"Uh..."

Aku menyeringai mendapat sambutan hangan yang melingkupi milikku pada tubuhnya. Napasnya tersenggal-sengal ketika wajahku tenggelam dalam cekungan di antara leher dan bahunya. Kupeluk Sakura hangat. Haruno Sakura milikku. Sampai kapan pun tetap untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Buggh...

Tergagap aku langsung bangun dari tidurku setelah merasakan hantaman kasar mengenai wajahku.

Buaagghh...

Lagi. Hantaman bantal itu mengenai tubuhku yang teras letih.

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku yang semula terbangung karena ulahnya. Memejamkan mata kembali menikmati tidurku yang nyenyak.

Buuuaaggghhh...

"Sasuke-_kun, _kenapa kau mengeluarkan di dalam, _baka!"_

"Hn."

Buaaaghhh...

Seakan tidak mengerti keadaanku Sakura kembali menimpukku dengan bantal. Aku mendelik padanya. Dan dia mendelik dua kali lipat ke arahku.

Terbangun kudekati tubuhnya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku meskipun dia menolak.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sakura," bisikku menenangkannya.

Dia mendorongku kasar membuatku hampir terjerembab dari atas kasur. Tatapannya nyalang seakan memangsaku.

Kuakui itu memang salahku. Namun tetap saja melihat Sakura seakan menikmatinya membuatku enggan berhenti dan akhirnya...

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mengenakan pakaiannya lagi sebelum mendelik tajam ke arahku, "Kenapa kau tetap diam di sana, Sasuke-_kun?_" Ia melemparkan celana tidur milikku, "Cepat ambilkan aku soda sebanyak-banyaknya, aku belum siap hamil."

"Hn."

Dan akhirnya tetap saja aku yang harus menerima akibatnya.

.

.

.

.

Merah. Warna itulah yang menghinggapi kedua bola pipi sulung Uchiha itu. Bibirnya bergetar dengan rona merah semakin tidak terkendali. Pemuda yang terkenal selalu membawa diri dengan emosi tenangnya itu pun merasakan aliran darahnya tidak bisa terkendali. Kedua tangannya bergetar, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan benda yang tengah menjadi perhatiannya.

Aliran darah merah itu begitu saja mengalir di antara lobang hidungnya, namun perhatiannya seakan tidak terganggu karenanya.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat. Itachi hanya memperhatika sebuah kamera digital. Tidak ada yang aneh sampai membuat Uchiha Itachi kehilangan sikap biasanya. Hanya sekilas terlihat dua warna biru dan merah muda yang menguasai layar kamera yang terus bergerak seperti memutar sebuah film.

Crooot.

Darah merah itupun tidak bisa ia sumpat dengan tangannya ketika semakin melihat apa yang di tangannya.

"Sasuke... Sakura..."

Tamat


End file.
